wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixiz Midlik
'Pixiz "Pixy" Midlik'Pixiz' name is an alliteration to the name of DC Comics imp Mxyzptlk (born April 13th, Year 8 ADP) is a goblin of the Bilgewater Cartel. She is also a warlock with the guild Destiny Reforged, and once was the resident Horde DJ of the popular Club Trix nightclub in Gadgetzan. Biography Pixiz Midlik was born on Kezan during the time of the Second War, when the empire of cartels that ran goblin society had just started to gain their power with their new partnership with the Horde. As a teenager, Pixiz started her work in the fel arts with the hopes of gaining enough power to move up the ranks of society to get a cushy job with the Kajaro Trading Co. and live rich and comfortable for life. She sought out the best trainers her limited funds at the time could buy, and remained under their tutelage until she turned 20. At age 20, her world was turned upside down as Deathwing's appearance, and subsequent triggering of Mount Kajaro, drove her and the rest of the Bilgewater Cartel from Kezan. Since the First Bank of Kezan froze all assets, she was ruined, and was shafted onto the slave ship heading away from the city. After a small pit stop at the Lost Isles, and the Bilgewater Cartel's later induction into the Horde, Pixiz settled with the rest of the cartel in Azshara, moving into her current home in Bilgewater Harbor. Since then, she has continued her warlock training, started an enterprise selling herbs and metal bars at attractive prices, and obtained her position at Club Trix in December of Year 29 ADP. This residency lasted until late 31 ADP. In early 31 ADP, Pixiz' arrogance got the better of her, as she was jailed by a Kor'kron detail for speaking out against Garrosh Hellscream. She spent 2 months in a prison camp at Warsong Hold before being sprung by a combined effort of friends in both the Horde and Alliance, with the cooperation of the Taunka, the Forsaken, and the Steamwheedles. She was considered a fugitive from the Kor'kron, and contributed to the efforts of Vol'jin in the Rebellion. In mid 32 ADP, she founded a new nightclub event with Amylin Stormpike called Club BOOM! That club lasted for about a year before wartime events forced it to close, but in the meantime, Amy and Pixy had the chance to let their relationship develop into something more, and they started dating. After the Horde's torching of Teldrassil, and the Alliance's subsequent sacking of Undercity, Amy and Pixy decided they would be better off far away from the madness to come. They ran off to Area 52, where they were soon married. They still live there to this day. Physical appearance Pixiz is about average height and weight for her race. her hair may look ginger at first glance, but a close eye may notice the beginnings of green roots. It's best advised not to ask her about it. Her eyes are usually hidden by goggles she wears simply as a fashion statement. When casual, she's fond of Sage's clothing for what she describes as an "upbeat" feel. Personality and traits Pixiz is quite vain. She has been known to keep her goggles on while geared simply because she thinks they look better, regardless of what abilities a proper helmet could give her. She is also on the greedy side as well, taking up Herbalism and Mining simply for the gold it nets her from sales of herbs and smelted bars. Her biggest love, however, is attention through power and fame. To these ends, she has honed her skills in the fel arts, and is trying to get into the "in crowd" in several areas, going so far as getting DJ training for Club Trix. Anyone who makes friends with her should continue to keep their eyes on her, though the ones most loyal to her tend to get their loyalty paid back to them, sometimes in gold. She also has a bit of a reputation as a practical joker, though if you end up on the receiving end of one of her jokes, then it means you're on her good side. Notes and references Category:Goblin Category:Warlock Category:Horde Warlock Category:Horde Category:2016